The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element in a multilayer wiring layer and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
As one of transistors, there is a transistor that uses a thin film of a compound semiconductor. In Patent Literatures 1 and 2 for example, a method of forming a thin film of a compound semiconductor over a substrate and forming a transistor by using the thin film is described.
In Patent Literature 3 further, a method of forming a semiconductor film in a wiring layer and forming a transistor by using the semiconductor film and a wire in the wiring layer is described. In the transistor, a wire located under a semiconductor film is used as a gate electrode and a diffusion prevention film between wiring layers is used as a gate insulation film.